


Wilting Wrath

by TheHolyKnight



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: A Lot of Death, Angst, Death, I swear it'll be finished, I'm sorry I just wanted to get something out by Leo's birthday-, M/M, Nothing Good Here, So here's this, Suicide Attempt, Work In Progress, if you don't wanna cry gtfo, like hardcore angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyKnight/pseuds/TheHolyKnight
Summary: Leo and Elliot fighting. Stuff happens.





	

Inside a certain noble's quarters was an air all too tense, all too weighted; enough to scare the thought of adding words to the atmosphere from just about anyone's mind. Though the exceptions were the two teens currently shouting, chock-full of frustration, finding its way out through the clearly agitated tones of each male's voice and the fists threatening an attack. What had started their quarrel was unknown by now, lost to their tempers, but it didn't seem to matter; what did matter, however, was over powering the other, testing each other and shoving him to his edge and over. The latter was Leo's preference while the former was more to Elliot's liking.  
"Well _excuse me_ , Mr. Rich-And-Worry-Free. Is your perfect life too mundane for you?! You always complain, complain, _complain,_ " the darker-haired of the two growled. "Can you shut the hell up for once!!"   
"My life isn't fucking perfect and you should know that!" The blonde retorted. "I _know_ you know how messed up things get!"  
"Oh? And w _hat_  is that supposed to mean?!" The servant asked, already beginning to loose his cool as he knew where this was going.  
"You damn well know what it means!" And he was correct. "You've been through absolute _shit_!"  
"Well, yes I have. _Please_ pardon my past," he spat in a clearly sarcastic manner. "It was so immoral of me to let my parents die and end up in an orphanage," he continued. It was like his master had stabbed him in the gut and the servant twisted the blade deeper than intended.   
" _What_?! ...Leo, for God's sake, I'm not trying to get at that!" The noble shot back, clearly frustrated at the other's misinterpretations.  
"Oh really? Then what were you getting at?!"  
Elliot took hold of Leo's shirtfront, pulling the smaller male close, though much to Leo's displeasure. "I'm saying you should understand why I get so damned worked up!"  To be pulled in and yelled at in such a close proximity was rather insulting to the valet, and that just about tipped him off the edge. "Don't yell in my face, you bastard!!" With that, a punch was thrown and landed square on the Nightray's jaw, sending him back and a decent distance from the noirette.  
"God _damnit_ , Leo!" The angered scion barked, while soothing the stinging pain on his jaw with the pads of his fingers for only a moment before he retaliated. He charged at his dark haired servant with his fist aimed for the boy's stomach, but Leo didn't let him land any blows. The boy was too loaded on aggression; perhaps he'd had too many good days, spent too much time being passive. He had let the steam build up inside him unknowingly, until it was far too late. He'd exploded.  
Startled by the surprisingly firm grip on his arms, halting his assault, the Nightray surrendered his temper for some rationality. He'd realized now that perhaps things got a bit farther than he would have liked them to have gone.  
"That's enough, Leo! Let go of me!"  
The addressed boy's head was too muddled to process the other's words. Just mumbles, incoherent noises in the unbearably hot air is what he heard.  
Leo threw Elliot back, the latter finding his balance after a missed foot or two. Though, looking up at Leo, the scion was shocked to find that Leo's fair cheeks were shimmering with tears. He couldn't see Leo's eyes (and he wasn't sure if he wanted to, fearing whatever had gotten to him must be clearly visible in his somber eyes, making such a sight too unbearable). Leo had cried no more than an amount that Elliot could count on his fingers since they met almost two years ago. If not for Leo crying, Elliot would have left to fully regain a calm composure, but this seemed to be something serious. There was no way he could just leave his servant like this.  
The noble made an attempt at offering consolation by reaching for his companion and softening his voice, trying to coax a wounded beast to tranquility. "Hey, are you alrigh—"  
" _Don't touch me_! Just get away!" Leo shouted, his strangled voice cutting through the air as he choked down his sobs as best he could. He backed into a wall and gave up on supporting himself, allowing his body to slide down and settle on the floor.  
"Leo, calm down a bit," a whispered voice came again.  
Nothing in response other than soft hiccups. Leo had now lost his composure and coherency and at this point began to loath the fact that he was completely... Vulnerable. He was a mess without any intimidation as a shield. He felt open and exposed, and so direly needed to find something to protect himself.  
Spangled eyes skipped around the room, thinking, looking for something to protect himself with until finally they landed on Elliot's desk. He recalled that the small drawer on the left housed a pair of shears.   
But _God_ , to gather as much strength as it would take to get his weak knees to hold and his unsteady feet to balance. It would be a type of arduous trip, but one the lost boy would take.  
After a moment of watching Leo sit still, Elliot tried once more with, "Hey, why don't you settle on your bed, Leo?" Though only to be attacked with a rather curt, "Just _shut up_!" from Leo.  
The sable haired servant then lifted himself onto his knees at a careful, sluggish pace, as he couldn't afford anything faster. He threw his legs beneath him to catch his weight as he moved his hands to the wall for support. Elliot continued to watch him and waited for what would seem to him to be another opportunity to attempt to console the troubled boy.  
Leo's move was an awkward and forceful kind of shuffle, perilous to none but himself, until he finally landed at the desk.  
Elliot tried Leo again, coming closer to the smaller male, landing a gentle hand on his back. "Come lie down."  
The shears no longer occupied the drawer, but were instead resting within Leo's firm grip, the sharp tip pointing in Elliot's direction. " _Don't touch me_!"  
Immediately, Elliot backed away, putting his hands in the air to show he had no intent on any attack nor did he pose any type of threat. "Leo, _for God's sake_ , _please_ _put those down_...!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Unfinished Business by White Lies.  
> I also appreciate the help of a couple of good friends.  
> Oh! And if you see any errors, feel free to point 'em out.  
> I've been sleepy as I've been working on this-


End file.
